


i loved you first

by tahtipolya



Category: Dragon's Winter - Elizabeth A. Lynn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahtipolya/pseuds/tahtipolya
Summary: music filled the dragon's keep, and the dragon's heart





	1. the day we met

There was never a time that he had not known Azil Aumson.

  
\--

  
His mother, Aum the head-stewardess, took him into the room by his hand, only releasing it when she reached down to grab the infant in the cradle. The child was only a few days old, and even at the age of two Azil could sense that the infant his mother held was different.

  
Its hands were bound, “To protect him from his own claws,” his mother told him.

  
Its eyes were a brilliant blue and focused, despite only being a few days old, “He can already see you and I.”

  
Its head was almost fully covered in hair, and a little tooth already began to appear, “He is of the Dragon-kind. They grow quickly.”

  
Azil reached toward the small child cautiously and touched its stomach. It was so warm! Unnaturally so! The baby squirmed uncomfortably, and his mother shooed him towards Lirith who held the young Dragon’s twin brother. It left little impact compared to its brother. Stubby fingers, unfocused gaze, patchy hair. The only thing that made the infant stand out was the large scab on his jaw that was caused by his impatient womb brother. Lirith brought the child up to her back, and burped him. Azil touched its back, expecting the same heat. It was not hot, only warm.

  
This child was not dragon, only human.

  
Aum hummed a tune about a boar. Lirith gazed softly at Tenjiro, “Poor babe, soon you will be unable to compare to thy womb brother,” she rubbed her finger along his scar, “Perhaps you never could.”


	2. the future

The keep was silent that night. It had been a little over a week since Kojiro had left on a rampage and now word that Senmet of Mako had killed him arrived. Azil hadn’t seen Karadur or his twin brother since; his mother told him they were being kept separate. They didn’t know if the way Kojiro died might affect the new Dragon Lord. 

Azil didn’t really understand any of it. He just wanted to see his friend. 

It took another week for Karadur and Tenjiro to come out. Other than the bags under their eyes, there was no hint of grief on either of their faces. His mother was talking to them about some of the duties they – Karadur – would now have to care of. Azil hid in the corner of the room while he watched them, lute in hand, but there was no hiding from Karadur. He whipped his head around and with beckoned Azil over with fiery blue eyes.

Azil was older than Karadur, but the six-year-old boy dwarfed him in height – his appearance mimicked that of a ten-year-old. Tenjiro looked strange next to his brother with the stubby features of a young boy. He was significantly shorter with round cheeks and none of the lankiness that Karadur or even Azil had begun to develop. 

Azil walked towards Karadur – Aum and Tenjiro watched but said nothing. Karadur grabbed Azil’s smaller hand with a warm and firm grip and began to pull him away. Azil looked back at his mother and Tenjiro. His mother rubbed her face in frustration – she had hardly slept ever since Kojiro started his rampage and relaying the duties that Karadur would have to take on and learn at six years seemed far-fetched in her current state. Tenjiro only glared, and the look he directed at his brother did not leave Azil’s mind.

Karadur kept walking, his pace fast, without saying a word to Azil. His grip softened once they were out of the main hall. The two of them continued to walk, occasionally passing a servant or soldier who would give them a strange look, until they reached a remote alcove behind the stables. They sat in silence for a while – Karadur had his arms wrapped around his knees; Azil didn’t know what to say. It was hard to remember that the new Dragon Lord was still a young boy. Azil plucked at his lute. The tune was made up, but he had been working on it for a while. He hummed slightly, and those were the only sounds that could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! a lot of unexpected stuff started happening in my life :/ plus i rewrote this like a million times lol

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, first of all im not a fanfiction writer. in fact, i consider myself a pretty awful fiction writer - whenever i write fanfiction i keep it to myself, actually
> 
> anyways, ive had this saved on my computer for a while and i thought id contribute some fanfics since the dragons winter/treasure community is so small. i plan on documenting karadur and azil through the years...the chapters are gonna be short, just bc i like that artsy look.
> 
> please tell me what i can improve on!
> 
> title is from: https://youtu.be/p62rfWxs6a8  
> also, if youre curious, i have a dragon's winter tumblr: https://karadur-atani.tumblr.com/


End file.
